


Друг по переписке

by Heidel



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22836301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heidel/pseuds/Heidel
Summary: Джон и София продолжают поддерживать отношения
Kudos: 6





	Друг по переписке

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pen Pal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/722860) by [galaxysoup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxysoup/pseuds/galaxysoup). 



> Cобытия происходят после эпизода 2.03 («Masquerade»)

Большую часть вечера Зои старается не обращать внимания на то, что с Джоном что-то не так, но когда тот вырубает мужика его же собственной пивной кружкой, а затем вздыхает так, словно в мире больше не осталось никакой радости, она больше не может делать вид, что ничего не происходит.

— Ладно, у тебя весь вечер плохое настроение, — говорит она. — Либо лучше притворяйся, что всё отлично, либо наберись смелости и скажи мне, в чём проблема.

Он смотрит на неё долгим оценивающим взглядом. Когда она уже готова отпустить какое-нибудь саркастичное замечание или, что даже ещё хуже, вообще ничего не сказать, он произносит:

— Если бы у тебя была дочь, как бы ты убедила её бросить неподходящего парня?

Вот тебе раз. Неожиданно, мягко говоря. 

— А эта моя гипотетическая дочь независимая и упрямая? — спрашивает она, и только благодаря длительной практике ей удается не показать своего удивления. Она была готова поставить всё, что у неё есть, на то, что у Джона нет никаких привязанностей, кроме Гарольда и, может, пса, а Зои Морган не делает ставки, если не знает наверняка, что партия выигрышная. 

— И то, и другое, — мрачно отвечает Джон.

Зои пожимает плечами. 

— Тогда бесполезно. Ты можешь только справиться с последствиями. Держи наготове вкусняшки и не повторяй «Я же тебе говорил» слишком часто.

Джон ещё сильнее хмурится. Зои вздыхает.

— Ладно, хорошо, — говорит она. — Слушай, парень, которого я ищу, работает в байкерском баре в Адской Кухне, и если ты придёшь туда в этом костюме, они точно затеют с тобой драку. Хочешь проверить?

Джон обдумывает её предложение.

— Почему бы и нет.

— Мы можем купить пакет со льдом и ибупрофен на обратном пути, — говорит Зои, выходя вместе с ним из бара.

***

Вернувшись домой, Лайнел обнаруживает, что Супермен что-то готовит на его кухне.

— Чем тебе не угодила кухня в логове Бэтмена? — спрашивает он, потому что сама идея, что Риз готовит ему ужин, кажется Лайнелу слишком страшной и пугающей, чтобы просто на это смотреть.

— Паприка закончилась, — не оборачиваясь, говорит Риз.

— И ты, вместо того, чтобы пойти в магазин, вломился сюда, за моей, — произносит Лайнел, кивая. — Мне на самом деле очень любопытно, ты когда-нибудь слышал о границах?

Риз смотрит на него ничего не выражающим взглядом. Лайнел вздыхает и смиряется с мыслью, что потом ему придётся мыть посуду.

— А что ты готовишь?

— Мокека. Это бразильское блюдо. — Риз прекращает помешивать и начинает переливать содержимое сотейника в большой пластиковый контейнер. Пахнет потрясающе. 

— Не знал, что ты умеешь готовить, — произносит Лайнел, не зная, что ещё сказать, потому что в голову ему приходит только отпустить саркастическое замечание, начать ругаться или обсудить высокую вероятность того, что Риза вырастили наемники волки-нинзя, а потом подбросили на порог ЦРУ, словно младенца. 

— Это для друга, — говорит Риз.

Тогда, вероятно, это для Четырехглазого, потому что про Риза наверняка известно только что а) у него только один друг и б) ради этого друга он пойдет даже на убийство. Да и вообще, Лайнелу не платят за то, чтобы размышлять, почему у Четырехглазого нет своей кухни или целого штата хорошо оплачиваемых первоклассных поваров, которые могут приготовить ему бразильский суп, да и, если честно, ему это совсем неинтересно. 

Но еда пахнет очень вкусно. В животе у Лайнела громко урчит. День был длинный.

Риз бросает на него весёлый взгляд, а затем выливает остатки супа в тарелку.

— Я должен убедиться, что это безопасно употреблять в пищу перед тем, как отдать моему другу, — говорит он, придвигая тарелку Лайнелу.

Лайнел мгновение колеблется. Идея, что Риз положил ему в еду какую-нибудь отраву, кажется ему намного более правдоподобной, чем идея, что Риз сделал для него что-то хорошее, но суп пахнет очень вкусно. Лайнел торопливо зачёрпывает ложку и пробует.

— Ты ведь не против помыть посуду, правда, Лайнел? — с весёлой улыбкой маньяка-психопата спрашивает Риз, засовывая контейнер в полиэтиленовый пакет. 

Лайнел закатывает глаза. 

— Нет, конечно, нет. Эй, — окликает он Риза, когда тот направляется к двери. Риз поворачивается, приподняв бровь. — Твой друг. Если ему не понравится, то у него ужасный вкус.

— Ну, спасибо, Лайнел, — говорит Риз и уходит.

Лайнел доедает суп и оглядывает кухню. Что ж, след из тарелок, по крайней мере, лучше, чем след разрушений. «Друг» Риза явно хорошо на него влияет.

***

Ночная смена Картер уже подходит к концу, когда у неё пикает телефон.

 _«Тренажерный зал Грифа, через 20 минут»_ , написано в сообщении. Картер хмурится. Это определённо либо Джон, либо Гарольд, что, вероятно, означает, что это важно, но она устала и её немного раздражает отсутствие подробностей. Идея проигнорировать сообщение кажется очень заманчивой. 

Телефон снова пикает. 

_«Не надо так сердиться. Ты же собиралась пойти в спортзал»._

Проклиная уникальный подход Джона к неприкосновенности частной жизни, склонность Гарольда к бесцеремонной слежке исподтишка и своё собственное любопытство, Картер со спортивной сумкой через плечо приезжает в тренажёрный зал двадцать минут спустя. Джон ждёт её вместе с высокой стильной девушкой, которая похожа на Картер, когда ей было двадцать лет.

Джон улыбается ей — его улыбка показалась бы обезоруживающей, если бы вы не знали его, — и идёт навстречу.

— Привет, Картер. Мне нужно, чтобы ты научила Софию самообороне.

Картер поднимает бровь. 

— _Я_ нужна _тебе_ , чтобы научить кого-то драться?

— Женщины сложены иначе, чем мужчины, — терпеливо объясняет Джон. — Центр тяжести у них расположен ниже, а сила сосредоточена в бёдрах, а не в плечах. Ты знаешь приёмы, которые я не знаю.

Картер оглядывается на девушку. _София._ Она сложена как танцовщица. Она бросает на Джона нежный ласковый взгляд — таким взглядом непонимающие с чем имеют дело хозяева награждают своих свирепых, плохо обученных бойцовских собак. 

— Угу, — говорит Картер. — Хорошо. Самооборона.

София не очень спортивная, но старательно копирует всё, что показывает ей Картер, а это уже немало. Джон, в свою очередь, наблюдает за ними, сидя на скамейке у стены и по большей части молчит, лишь изредка выкрикивая указания вроде «Если ничего не помогает, бей по лицу» и «Не бойся укусить».

Картер показывает основы — как нанести удар, куда целиться, как вырваться из захвата. К тому моменту, когда Джон объявляет, что они закончили, София потная и запыхавшаяся, но кажется довольной собой. Джон подходит к ним, чтобы передать ей полотенце, и улыбается жутковатой улыбкой, словно собирается кого-то убить. На самом деле, таким он был, когда заботился о малышке Лейле. _Любящим._

— Было хорошо, — говорит он. — Итак, что ты должна прежде всего делать в драке? 

— Выжить, — послушно отвечает София.

— Что тебе следует делать, чтобы выжить?

— Всё, что должна.

— Какая твоя лучшая тактика?

— Вырваться и убежать в безопасное место.

— Согласна, Картер? — спрашивает Джон, и его мягкий тон даёт ей понять, что, даже не глядя на неё, он знает, что она смотрит на них.

— Да, всё правильно, — с запинкой произносит Картер. София одаривает Джона улыбкой, затем поворачивается к Картер.

— Я благодарю вас, детектив, за ваш терпеливый урок. Я уверена, он сослужит мне очень хорошую службу, когда я вернусь домой, и моего друга уже не будет рядом, чтобы присматривать за мной.

— Без проблем, — говорит Картер. Она ждёт, пока София уйдет в душевую, затем вопросительно смотрит на Джона.

— Один из ваших девиц, попавших в беду?

Джон в ответ лишь улыбается ей невыносимо уклончивой улыбкой. 

— Потому что она ужасно похожа на дочь бразильского дипломата, которую поймали на связях с наркодилерами несколько месяцев назад, но я думала, вы уже давно с этим разобрались. 

— Эта угроза устранена, — сообщает Джон. — Но её бразильские телохранители... недостаточно надёжны.

Картер кивает — если эта девушка на самом деле та, о ком она думает, то вероятных угроз, пожалуй, хватит, чтобы заполнить целую записную книжку. Научить Софию некоторым приёмам самообороны — хорошая идея, тем более что вскоре она будет проводить большую часть времени за пределами страны, и Джон и Гарольд, несмотря на все свои возможности, не смогут её защитить. На самом деле, это… очень мило, и Картер более чем готова поощрять Джона, когда его поступки становятся хоть чуточку ближе к нормальному человеческому поведению. 

— Я рада, что ты присматриваешь за ней, Джон, — искренне говорит она, а затем — о, чёрт! Она не может сдержаться. — Знаешь, я работаю добровольцем в подростковом центре в моём районе, тебе надо будет как-нибудь сходить туда со мной. Некоторым из этих девочек было бы очень полезно с кем-нибудь поговорить. 

Вау. Она никогда бы не подумала, что у Джона может быть такое выражение лица.

***

Леон всегда _очень рад_ видеть Риза. Не только потому, что это означает, что он не умрёт, но и потому, что когда появляется Риз, он всегда выбивает дерьмо из любого, кто угрожает Леону, и это приносит просто невероятное удовлетворение. Леон отдал бы… да почти всё, что угодно, чтобы Риз был рядом, когда он учился в школе.

Риз как раз спасает Леона в очередной раз, когда у него звонит телефон. Леон предположил бы, что это Гарольд, но Гарольд всегда использует эти классные крохотные наушники (в следующий раз, когда они будут работать вместе, Леон потребует, чтобы ему дали такой же) вместо телефона. Кроме того, когда Риз отходит в сторону, чтобы ответить, выражение его лица становится непривычно расслабленным. Леон думает, что, если сравнивать со шкалой для нормальных людей, так для Риза выглядит его версия счастливой семьи. 

Леон уделяет всё свое внимание тому, чтобы освободить левую руку из клейкой ленты, которой она примотана к подлокотнику кресла (вот честно, ну кто использует кресло на колесиках, когда кого-то допрашивает? Каждый раз, когда они били его, оно откатывалось назад. Леона это _смущало_ , а ведь это была совсем не его вина). 

Некоторое время он не прислушивается к тому, что говорит Риз, а когда он высвобождает руку и встаёт, Риз заканчивает разговор:

— Уверен, чёрное платье будет отлично смотреться. Чёрное это классика.

— Ого, у тебя есть девушка? — спрашивает Леон. Он счастлив это слышать, потому что иногда его немного беспокоит кровяное давление Риза. Конечно, Риз его друг, но если у него случится сердечный приступ, когда он будет ломать кому-нибудь руку, он больше не сможет бить людей для Леона, и это будет грустно.

— Нет, — ровно отвечает Риз.

— То есть, у неё никого нет? — с надеждой спрашивает Леон.

Риз смотрит на него.

— О, мой бог, забудь, я беру свои слова обратно, я совершенно не заинтересован, посторонним вход воспрещён, я прекрасно тебя понял! — бормочет Леон, спиной вжимаясь в стену в тщетной надежде, что, может, ему как-то удастся просочиться сквозь неё и сбежать. Он уже видел у Риза такой взгляд, и обычно он означает, что кому-то _набьют морду._

— Если ты когда-нибудь приблизишься к ней, я оторву тебе коленные чашечки и заставлю тебя их съесть, — спокойно говорит Риз.

— Абсолютно справедливо! — отчаянно соглашается Леон.

Конечно, до него только потом доходит, что у него нет _никакой_ возможности узнать, кто «она», и что любая девушка, с которой он может начать заигрывать, может оказаться той самой «девушкой» Риза, кем бы она там ему ни приходилась. У Леона выдался очень неудачный день, и он считает, что именно этот день виноват в том, что он принял несколько неправильных решений, но оставим эту историю на потом, когда с Леона снимут гипс. Кто знал, что даже в Люксембурге _есть_ мафия?

***

Когда Джон второй раз отвлекается от работы и на несколько минут утыкается в телефон, Гарольду становится любопытно.

Чтобы выяснить, что происходит, он ждёт, пока Джон разберётся с делом, и у них наступит перерыв, во время которого им нечем заняться, кроме как ждать, пока выпадет следующий номер — он же _профессионал_ , в конце концов. Джон в основном использует свой мобильный для взлома других телефонов и связи с Гарольдом, главным образом потому, что его телефон почти каждую неделю разбивают вдребезги, да и контактов в его телефонной книжке совсем немного, поэтому легко выяснить, что происходит. 

Взломав фиктивную электронную почту, которую он создал для Джона, когда тот притворялся телохранителем, Гарольд поднимает брови. Он не удалил почтовый ящик, потому что не уничтожил выдуманную личность, но не ожидал, что Джон продолжает им пользоваться.

Оказалось, что Джон использует его довольно часто. Похоже, Софии Кампос очень понравился Джон, и Джон ответил ей тем же.

Гарольд довольно улыбается. София, после того как стёрлась её внешняя колючесть, оказалась прекрасной девушкой, и он рад, что у Джона появился друг. Он быстро просматривает несколько электронных писем — в них обсуждается всё, от политической стратегии до социальных проблем. Джон наиболее красноречив, когда речь заходит о необходимости нанять крутых телохранителей, а также описывает десять лучших способов выяснить, заслуживают ли они своей зарплаты, но, надо сказать, разговоры о моде и дипломатические светские беседы ему тоже неплохо удаются. В свою очередь, София удивительно проницательно высказывается о политической ситуации и в то же время очень остроумно шутит о слабых сторонах политических противников её отца. Гарольд даже несколько раз смеётся.

Гарольду хватает нескольких минут, чтобы взломать компьютер Софии. Он старательно избегает влезать в её личные файлы и вместо этого сосредотачивает всё внимание на том, чтобы максимально увеличить защиту её компьютера и убедиться, что ей не грозит никаких неприятных сюрпризов. После того, как он выходит из системы, он открывает последнее письмо Джона, которое София ещё не успела прочитать, и добавляет постскриптум:

_PS. Секретарь твоего отца берёт взятки от противников. Мэтьюс Лима из Управления связями гораздо более надёжен._

С работой покончено, и Гарольд заваривает чай и обдумывает, по какой причине ему может понадобиться отправить Джона в Бразилию на несколько дней.


End file.
